


How To Warm Your Cold-Blooded Imp

by winterelf86



Series: Warmth [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterelf86/pseuds/winterelf86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's a cold-blooded imp but her body will provide him with the warmth he needs. Part 1 of the Warmth series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Warm Your Cold-Blooded Imp

**Author's Note:**

> So this was prompted by delilahbe and I couldn’t help it. I had to immediately start working on it. It pretty much took three days to finish this. I like to polish prompts like this as much as I can. I also plan on making this a series, which I left the last paragrah open to a sequel. I’d also like to thank delilahbe for being my beta reader :) 
> 
> So, what if Rumple was actually cold-blooded like a reptile? And Belle offered to cuddle him? Giving him her warmth? Also, I added in my headcanon that Rumple is a very thorough lover.
> 
> Well, here you go ;D Enjoy!

 Belle stood at the window, peering outside to see how the weather was affecting the environment around the castle. Autumn went by quickly it seemed. The last golden brown leaves fell to give way to the freshly accumulated snow on the trees that surrounded the Dark Castle. Gray clouds blanketed the sky, blocking out the sun for most of the day. Frost would soon settle on the windows without a fire going at all times.

 Rumplestiltskin watched his curious maid turn away from the window after closing the curtains, her blue skirts swirling around her legs. They glanced at each other for a small moment and his heart fluttered as she smiled at him and blushed prettily.

 "I suppose I need to get some firewood before we get too chilled in here," she said while walking past him and through the double doors leading to the foyer. 

 Yes, he supposed. He could feel the frigid air creeping into the room and chilling him to the bone. Ever since this curse he seemed to be less tolerant of the cold. Oh, he used magic to warm up, but it was still an odd side effect of the curse. 

 The temperature dropped a few more degrees and an idea hit him as he remembered Belle's perfect, pink lips and the false innocence behind the glances she gave him. He wanted her. He no longer denied that, but his cowardice always won out. He could never be so blunt as to ask her to be with him, let him bed her. He had an advantage though. Belle was kind and compassionate, he wouldn't need to ask her to do this for him, to make his idea a reality. 

 Purple smoke appeared in front of him then withered away as a blanket appeared in his hands. He placed it over his shoulders and crossed his arms. It wouldn't be an exaggeration, he really was cold after all. He heard the doors creak and it took all the control he had to not smile at her presence, knowing that soon she would be by his side.

 As soon as she saw him her brow furrowed and her lips parted as she observed the imp who was huddling in the chair. The odd color of his pebbled skin seemed darker. Instead of its usual grayish green, it was now a dark mossy color. He pulled the blanket closer to him with nimble fingers. He opened his mouth to speak  and when his warm breath hit the cold air a vapor formed, signifying how chill the air had become. "It seems the temperature dropped quite a bit while you fetched the firewood." 

 She dropped the firewood to appear immediately by his side. She placed her warm hands on his shoulders. A kind gesture that warmed him up in more ways than one. "Why aren't you using magic to warm up?"

 "Oh I would, sweetheart, only it requires a supplement, a potion. As you can see, though,  I'm incapacitated as I am rather chilled." Everything was going as he expected. Now, he waited for her offer.

 "I….I can help you warm up while we wait for the fire to build," Belle pointed out, her clear blue eyes fixated on his crouched form. Her fingers curled on his shoulders as she rubbed her thumbs against the soft fabric that rested there. 

 A moan had nearly escaped his throat from that simple touch. In that moment he nearly panicked, his cowardly nature struggling to take over his mind and control him. Not tonight, not when he had already set this up. He made sure this happened the way he planned to avoid asking her, since she was offering her warmth he would not bolt. Belle had to be the one to set the pace for this rather intimate moment.

 "Yes, that would be nice. But first you must help me to the rug by the hearth. The heat may not reach this far," he replied with a simple wave of his fingers to point at said rug.  Belle simply nodded and wrapped her arm around his waist as he pulled himself up from the chair.  He moved slowly but each step brought him closer to the rug and closer to what he really wanted. The fire would be nice, but Belle's body against his would bring him more pleasure and warmth than any blazing fire.

 Once he was seated, Belle grabbed the pieces of firewood she had retrieved and placed them in the hearth. "Can you light it with magic?" she looked over her shoulder, and Rumple swallowed hard at her bent figure. How he wanted to push up her skirts and take her right then and there. Rumple pushed the thought out of his mind quickly. He would not frighten her.

 "I can, it's a simple feat really," he said while holding his arm out to open the blanket, gesturing for her to join him.

 The fire sparked as she walked away, bringing some warmth into the area. That still didn't stop her from sitting by her employer, adjusting herself to fit snugly under the blanket with her body pressed against him.  Belle placed a small hand on his thigh and Rumple thought he would come undone. He tried to sit still and not fidget, but his fingers began their subtle twitch and he rubbed them together.

 Rumple gathered what courage he had left and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her even closer, trying to push down the panic that threatened to rise within him and erupt. "I need all the warmth I can get, darling." His fingers trailed against her arm as he held her, providing a feather light sensation that made her shudder in a blissful way. Belle pressed her body flush against him, leaving little space between their bodies.  Oh, this was almost too much. What was he doing? He was taking advantage of this girl's kindness to ease his own wants and desires. 

 He was interrupted from his dark thoughts when Belle slid onto his lap. His dark, hazel eyes widened in shock, but he couldn't keep himself from holding her against his chest as she curled up against him. 

 "Belle? You don't…you don't have to get this close." Rumple was not this deserving of her affections, and yet she was lavishing him with it. He lifted the arm not holding her to brush a dark curl from her cheek and tucked it behind her ear.  

 "I want to do this. I want to be this close to you," she reached up to cup his cheek, rubbing her fingers against his rough scales. His breath nearly caught in his throat. This was a dream, it had to be. He turned his head to lightly brush his lips against her palm, enjoying the soft skin he tasted. Her fingers moved higher to thread through his wild curls, finding them surprisingly soft and pleasant to the touch. Oh yes, her body heat filled him, making his movements less sluggish and stir the desire in his loins. Belle's hands made quick work of his crimson vest and opened his silk shirt. The touch of her fingers running along his chest made him shudder.  He gripped just below her ribs to hold her steady.

 Rumple leaned into her, closing the distance between them with a simple touch of his lips against hers. He removed her clothing until she was only in her white chemise. She sat up and straddled him while she wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. He shivered when her tongue touched the roof of his mouth before sliding over his own tongue. 

 He adjusted the blanket to cover them completely before running his hands down her back to grip her ass, which elicited a husky moan from his maid. Belle began to grind her hips against the aching bulge forming in his pants. When she hit the spot just right they both cried out. Their pleasure heightened as she continued to rub herself against his lap, their breath coming in matched short gasps. If she kept going he was going to fill his pants with his release. He placed his hands on her hips to still her, on the cusp of spilling himself.

 "B-Belle? Are you sure you want to do this? Do you really want to be with an old monster?" He pressed his forehead against hers, then kissed the tip of her nose while he waited for an answer. 

 Rumplestiltskin expected her to think about it, slide off his lap, and put her blue dress back on. He imagined her walking out of the double doors along with the memory of what happened between them disappearing.

 She did neither of the things he feared, only kissed him again, nibbling on his lower lip. "I've wanted this for a while and I don't want to stop. Please don't send me away from you." 

 That was all the approval he needed before he laid her flat on the soft rug beneath them. Belle's hands flew to his leather pants, undoing them and pushing them down his hips with unbridled eagerness. Belle gasped when she saw the hard length of him. She felt some anxiety but when Rumple pressed eager and soft kisses along her neck she relaxed. 

 His rough hand slid under the chemise to cup her breast, which filled his hand perfectly as he gave it a light squeeze. He rubbed the taut nipple between his fingers, making her pant with each squeeze and pull. The sounds coming from her were driving him insane; made his balls draw up tight and the head of his cock leak.

 Rumplestiltskin lifted her chemise over her head, leaving her completely naked beneath him. He kissed her lips while he moved his hand across her belly to touch the patch of curls that rested against her sex. One flick of his finger against her clit had her nails digging into his shoulders. Rumple's fingers were coarse and textured, which added to Belle's increasing pleasure. Each flick, stroke, and circular movement had her gasping and whispering his name in his ear. Rumple's fingers treated her like his strings of gold, plucking and pulling to draw out her whimpers and screams. 

 He pushed a long finger inside her wet opening and rubbed at her slick walls, making her grind against his hand. Rumple hooked his finger, searching for the spot that would leave her breathless. Once he found it, her body quivered and her cries became husky. He added one more finger while he alternated between rubbing inside her and rubbing the swollen bud beneath her nest of curls.

 Belle's whimpers grew desperate as he brought her to the climax her body seeked. "That's my girl. Yes, scream for me." 

 Her body writhed beneath him and she pressed her hips against his belly. "Rum…Rumple….please," she begged, nearly thrashing from the intensity of her orgasm. She was breathtaking like this. Oh, she was always beautiful, but there was something more exhilarating about her wanton and panting.

 "Mmm," he moaned against her ear and removed his fingers from her body, "I'm not quite finished, love." He kissed down her neck, down the rest of her body until he came across the sweet scent of her arousal. He flicked his tongue once, twice on her sensitive clit before her hips came up in response to his tongue's ministrations. 

 Holding her hips down, he made her squirm and grip his hair as he continued to lick her, pulling the strings of pleasure with a tug at her bundle of nerves. Belle's toes curled and she pressed herself against his face as she came hard, bucking wildly. Rumple did not relent his licking. He drew out her climax, enjoying the wetness against his lips and chin.

 "Ah…ah, Rumple. Stop. Stop please." Belle pushed his head away and rested her feet on his shoulders. "It felt wonderful, too wonderful."

  He lifted his head to look up at her. His lovely maid was a shuddering mass of sweat and released carnal desires. Her chest was heaving and her legs were splayed wide open, beckoning him to have her.

 At the sight of her half-lidded blue eyes and her parted pink lips he couldn't hold off any longer. Rumple wiped the damp curls away from her brow then brushed his fingers against her lips. She licked his fingers affectionately before his hands went to her legs to lift them up and around his waist. 

 Her hands latched onto his hair the instant he pushed through her pink folds. She whimpered from the pain, her body stretching to accommodate the thick length of him. He whispered reassurances in her ear, each slow thrust accompanied by a "it's okay, Belle." 

 As his thrusts quickened the pain subsided with pleasure taking its place. She could feel the ridged texture of his cock pressed against her soft flesh, rubbing her in all the right places. Belle moved her hips in rhythm to his own pace. The sounds of pleasurable cries and wet skin hitting wet skin filled the room. 

 Oh gods, she felt wonderful. His breathing became heavier as her muscles clenched him tighter. Overwhelmed by the pleasure, he licked the skin between her neck and shoulder before nipping it gently and suckling the bruising area. Her keening cries rose as he lifted her legs higher to rest on his shoulders, changing the angle of his thrusts. Belle's nails dug into his back as her pleasure heightened making him whimper from the sweet pain of it. Rumple could feel her muscles tightening, squeezing him with each increase of friction. 

 "Ah yes, that's it, come on sweet Belle," he encouraged her as he deepened their erotic union, becoming more erratic with his intimate movements. She spasmed and threw her head back, screaming his name.

 "Good girl, yes, good girl," he kissed her sweat covered forehead and continued his pace, dragging out her pleasure. Feeling his own release build he gripped her hips as he drove into her, making her come again and dig her heels into his back. A few thrusts later he spilled his release inside her. 

 They were both a shivering and panting heap of tangled limbs on the floor. The only sounds to fill the room included the crackling fire, panting breaths, and Rumple's soft whispers to Belle. He pulled out of her with a wet sound and dragged her close to him, leaving her backside flush against his front. He nuzzled her ear and kissed the lobe before sucking it between his lips.

 Belle giggled, "If you keep that up, we're going to have to try that again. And I do believe I warmed you up quite well." 

 "Mmm, that you did. I did not expect it to go this far, but you always surprise me, love."  He wrapped his arm around her chest and rested his chin on her shoulder. Yes, he was warm, but it would take forceful magic to pry him from his Belle at this point. 

 She shifted in his arms to turn on her back and peer into his strange eyes. "Love? hmm," she giggled,"that's very different from your usual 'dearie'."  She smirked and tilted her head,"I like it much better than 'dearie'." She lifted her head to plant a soft kiss to his lips. Their carnal lust was sated for now, so they stayed by the fire entangled in each other arms, while exploring each other's mouths. 

 Exhaustion soon won out and they succumbed to sleep with the roaring fire burning cheerily a few feet away. The fire died early in the morning when the dark sky gave way to the crimson gold of dawn. Rumple shivered beneath the blankets and in his half awakened state he drew Belle close to him.

 "We should warm up in the bath. What do you think?" Belle suggested in a deep and sleepy voice. Rumple opened his eyes to meet a pair of sleepy blue ones. A smile formed on her lips before she kissed him, coaxing him to a fully awakened state. 

 "I think that sounds like an excellent plan," he waved his hand in the air. Purple smoke enveloped them, leaving the room empty and cold. The cacophony of laughter and love making were the only sounds to be heard that morning.

 


End file.
